Delivery
by EmZb123
Summary: Hidan has a crush on his delivery boy but he is in denial thinking that he isn't gay. Come along and watch Hidan's struggle as he fights for Kakuzu's heart and has an all out mind war. Hid-Kak also some sas-dei and Ita-Kisa YAOI WARNING MAJOR LEMONS
1. Delivery and denile

Delivery 

The day was wispy and cold, the breeze scraped along the boys skin as it pushed past him. He instinctively shivered as if it was the only way to get warm as he knocked upon a pine door. A few bangs where heard then a tall man with slicked back sliver hair greeted him quite repulsively. "Where the fuck have you been?" The boy blinked his emerald green eyes as he shoved his left hand out as if feeding a bird of prey and with the other he roughly shoved a bag that was warm into the mans stomach. "That's 10.50 please" came a rough reply.

The man grabbed the bag of warmness putting it on the table at the side of the door " Your not a very nice delivery boy are you? ya little fucker" He smirked then fumbled around in his pockets. "I could say you're not a very nice customer but I wont" with a glare the boy had money shoved into his chest then the door slammed in his face.

He shrugged it off and walked back to his bike that he had parked around the corner.

Meanwhile

"Oi Hidan hurry up and bring the food here I'm starvin'" the man with slicked back hair stormed into the room "Oh that kid again I don't see why you still order from there you always get all pissy afterwards" Laughed a man with red scruffy hair.  
"Maybe he's in love!" Sang a blonde man that looked more like a woman but the voice and the flat chest where more than enough proof to know he was male. The red head smirked and hugged the blonde close to him "He's in love and always will be!" They both sang together earning them their food in their face as the older male stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.  
"Who says guys don't have periods?" Laughed the blond as he picked up their food and shoved it on their plates.

Hidan was sulking in his room "Stupid fucking kid making me so mad I could kick his fine ass" he paused and blushed at what he said "Woah! Where the fuck did that come from!? Damn Sasori and Deidara's gayness is contagious!" he smirked then shivered "Well I guess his ass is kind of fine…. WOAH WAIT! I LIKE WOMEN! Chesticles, boobs, melons jiggeley things I like jiggeley things!" Hidan his head against the wall repeatedly.

**Hidan pov.**  
Its probably just the adventurous side of me wanting to do something to get the adrenalin pumping by fucking a 17 year old delivery/School boy." What was it about that boy that he liked? He was an ordinary boy he wasn't popular at the school he went to, I had saw him at the gates been tripped by some kids that was the first time I saw him. I am what 5 years older that him! There has to be crimes against this kind of thing well I guess not Sasori was Deidara's teacher there's a good age gap towards those two. I wonder if Deidara went to his school? If they were friends….  
now I was just getting hopeful

I ordered from the place he worked almost every night I had tried everything on the menu too bad my little emerald eyed beauty wasn't on there too that would have made me a very happy man. But that doesn't make me gay! I don't wear pink! Or care about fashion and I don't like animals! Wait so dose that mean id be on top? I blushed yet again only deeper.  
No! I'm not gay! Or…am I?  
Maybe that's why I can't seem to get him out of my mind.

The first time we had met was amazing he was getting his ass kicked and happened to be his knight in shining armour I had kicked those bastards asses but the boy didn't seem grateful. "Oh thanks dickhead! Now there gunna get me even worse tomorrow thanks so fucking much!" he yelled at me I had gone with the reply of " Yeah well I could give a fuck you ungrateful little bastard I hope they get you 5 times worse little dipshit!" I laughed aloud at the memory the next day I found him at my door my food in hand his face held a distasteful look. Ever since this was a relationship.  
Tomorrow would be the same routine. All I had to do now was stay up most of the night thinking of a comeback something to get at the boy.


	2. 1st day part 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing sucks to be me eh?

Sorry for the long wait

I'm sorry to say but as you probably know this story has a lot of swearing in it so I hope it doesn't offend anyone blame Hidan its his fault. Oh and this story is a yaoi meaning guyxguy shrugs get over it I guess.

Hidans POV

I awoke from my slumber by a beam of light shooting itself from in-between my curtains and into my eyes " FUCKING STUPID BASTERD LIGHT!"I winced as I scrunched my eyes up trying to block out the light this was going to be a bad day I could tell at least I got to look forward to seeing my eye candy tonight I wonder what his name is?

I rolled out of my bed hitting the floor with a thump "ouch! For Jashin's sake!" I growled my voice clouded with sleep I coughed a few times de-phlegming my throat then standing and removing my boxers from my arse crack. I stretched earning my back to crack then started with my daily routine gelling my hair, brushing my teeth, taking a wiz that kind of stuff.

After I was done I waited for Sasori. I was to start working as a teacher in the Religious educational division for shippuden academy a uni-sex school for trouble makers I myself went there in my younger days.

"C'mon Hidan lets go" Sasori said to me with an impassive face Sasori did not like mornings! And you would die a horrible death if you so much as looked at him in the morning "How dose it feel to know your going to be teaching a class of 30 In 20 minuets you nervous un?" Deidara grinned at me expecting me to be but I shook my head a no and grinned at him "Hiiighhh school giirlllss!" I said in a sing song voice Deidara crinkled his nose at me "Pervert is that all you want to be a teacher for? Plus I though you where gay?" my head vain popped and my eyebrow looked like it was having a fit with how many times it was twitching.

Deidara took notice and chuckled nervously then took shelter in the back seat of Sasori's car "Hidan get in the fucking car or your walking to school!" Sasori said maliciously I could have sworn he was planning to rip my flesh off if I did not do as he said. I quickly slid into the front seat and kept my mouth shut damn Sasori was always scary in mornings!

After 17 minuets of driving and listening to Sasori's annoying classical music and Deidara bitching about how classical music sucks, how clay is awesome and how his hair was a little knotty from when I opened my window to have a cigarette.

We finally pulled up at the school and parked Deidara kissed Sasori discreetly and then ran off to class if anyone found out about their relationship Sasori would be fired and probably arrested sick pervert. I blinked slightly jealous why couldn't I have that with my delivery boy? It Would be a huge thrill my hands started to clam and my pants drew tighter when I started getting improper thoughts of my delivery boy on his knees sucking my--- "HIDAN!" My head snapped up so fast I could have sworn I gave myself whiplash "Yes Sasori?" I said innocently "Were going to be late you jackass!" Sasori said annoyed we all knew how he hated lateness I sighed the mood now destroyed as I walked to reception to be shown the class I was to teach for the year.


	3. 1st day part 2 My class

Delivery

Hidan's POV

"Hidan-San do you understand what we expect from you?" The breasts spoke wait breasts didn't speak I quickly snapped my gaze back to her eyes "Yes Breasts-Sama". From behind her Sasori slapped his head in irritation and displeasure "Excuse me?" ooh she was scowling at me now the creases in her forehead becoming more prominent.

"He's a little slow in the head Tsunade-sama if you give me his schedule I shall take him to his class and explain things to him" Tsunade then handed Sasori a brown envelope which probably contained my schedule, I gave Tsunade one of my grins that would make anyone weak at the knees but all she did was give me a long irritated stare.

"Achem, well I'll go and meet my class now, thank you for your help Tsunade-Sama" I bowed and left with Sasori he walked closely behind me after 4 minuets he came to a halt, I turned to give him a questioning look "This is your class" He said impassively pointing to a classroom, he kinda looked like one of those scary little kids from those creepy horror movies, his bloody colour mass of hair hanging into his dead dark eyes "Thanks" I muttered I walked to him standing just in front of the classroom door I was about to enter, I stared at Sasori a little longer "Ya know your kinda creepy somet-" Suddenly a body collided with me knocking me back slightly I instantly wrapped my arms around the body to steady them

"Ha ha ha! Look the freak is hugging the teacher like he was his mother! Ha ha!" There was a lot of laughing but I blocked it out and looked at the face that was now staring at me with disgust and hate, those beautiful emerald eyes where looking at me again I suddenly felt giddy but the new warmth left as soon as it came as he shoved me way "Get off my you gay pervert" He snarled.

Well that woke me from my trance "Its you, you little fucker" suddenly recognition hitting me. The boys that where teasing my delivery boy where there too grinning "Holy shit it's the pansy's knight in shining armour!" another roar of laughter sliced at my brain as well as my patients I took a look to Sasori to only see he had gone I growled frustrated pushing all the boys including the pansy I mean my delivery boy into the class room……Damn when was I going to get to know his name? "All of you get in your seats and shut up" I roared to the whole class them all obeying with sharp glares.

Looking at the schedule Sasori must have shoved into my hands before he left and taking out a register then placing the envelope and register down on the desk " Well I am Hidan Aenaisaigo and I shall be teaching you religious education for the next year" I saw a few winces here and there and smirked. "Ok now lets get to know each other you will each stand up and say your names, age and hobbies" I almost grinned as the room echoed with groaning "starting from you" I pointed at a girl with a tail of gold hanging from the top of her head "My name is Ino" her voice left an irritating ring in my ears "I'm 17 and my hobbies include flowers, being me and fangirlism!" she squealed.

I gave her a nod and then a girl with a curtain of pink hair stood "I'm Sakura ….."My mind switched off automatically as I nodded my head at each student pretending interest "I'm Kakuzu" my gaze switched to him I could have squealed but you know I'm much too cool for that! Men do not squeal! Suddenly his head lunged forward slightly and he winced as if he were stuck and struck he was with a hardback book of Jashinism. My eyebrow had a seizure of twitches.

"YOU!"I fumed at the boy behind Kakuzu, did that little fucker grin at me the smug little bastard! "Yes sir?" sweet as a candy store, my body shook "Why did you just disrespect Jashin-sama?" The boys face fell "so your not bothered I hit one of your precious students, your mad at me cause I threw that piece of shit book?" confusion and amusement slapping itself all over the boys face.

Suddenly the door opened "Urm sorry I'm late un" came a familiar voice blonde catching my eye, "Deidara?" he smirked at me "Hidan I have you un?" I nodded and he went to get a seat the only one available next to Kakuzu, Kakuzu didn't look too pleased as he glared back out of the window like he had been doing since the start of the introductions "Kakuzu please continue, boy behind Kakuzu you are to stay back and write 1000 lines all explaining why you disgraced Jashin-sama" I ordered calming down… well Deidara did have that effect on people. Kakuzu gave me a glare that sent shivers down my spine although I stayed composed "I'm Kakuzu I'm 17 like everyone else in this room and my hobby even though its none of your business is money" came his husky voice that always sounded mature far too mature for a 17 year old boy.

I blinked "urm ok Deidara your turn" Deidara grinned and stood up spreading his charisma to everyone in the room " HEY! I'm Deidara I'm 17 and I love art!" a couple of girls swooned and sighed. The buzzer soon rang for change of lesson and the students stormed out like packs of buffalo. I stood there on my own "well that was……….eventful".

aenaisaigo means Tragic death

Sorry for the late chapter hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Having it my way was never easy

**Hello readers I know I haven't been nice to you while writing this story and that my chapters are too short and I update like once a year ha ha ha! But I actually have a proper excuse this time, well I had to do a system restore cause my computer had completely had it and I lost everything my college work, my music, my stories even my msn emotes sucks eh? And well to make it up too you I will do a yaoi lemon this chapter ha ha god I'm such a pervert XD well enjoy plus this shall be a very long chapter so bare with me**

Also some of this may not make sense first time the reason for Hidan cutting off lines of thought so much is because come on he's not the brightest penny in the jar you should be surprised he thinks at all!

Oh! And about the Kakuzu younger than Hidan thing I honestly didn't know anything about them but their appearance when I first wrote this story ha ha and I read a few stories where Kuzu is younger so I picked it up there really sorry if it's annoying! But I dunno I prefer it this way Hidan a bad ass teacher a bit like Onizuka and Kuzu a good student working full time, no friends cause they 'cost' too much ha ha! And he seems a lot more likely to be bullied than Hidan. Oh and enjoy :)

Hidan POV as always  
  
" Wait a minuet that little fucker behind my delivery boy erm…. what was his name…… Jashin-damn it! He didn't do his lines!" My body shook with irritation "S-sensei" a quiet shy voice sounded behind me " Whoa he's kinda scary right? Believe it!" I slapped my face and ran my hands through my gelled back hair trying to compose myself " I am Mr Aenaisaigo and that's how you shall address me" the girl who had spoken looked to the floor "yes Aenaisaigo-san I'm sorry!" she bowed and ran to her seat.

After two hours of round about the same thing from this morning minus the eye candy it was lunchtime. I quickly spotted Sasori in the cafeteria looking grumpy as he eyed the Sandwiches murderously I skipped ahead of all the students hearing them all groan in displeasure as I stood behind Sasori I heard him grunt "oh no! They're out of Tuna and cucumber! What will you do the world is going to end!" shortly after my over dramatic entry I had a laughing fit where I sounded like a dieing banshee Sasori glared at me un-approvingly as people around us stared like I'd gained an extra head.

I shrugged it off and leaned over Sasori grabbing a random sandwich hey I've never been a picky person! " Y'all right down there short arse?" I chuckled as I cut in front of him to pay all I heard was another grunt as he settled for prawn mayo.

I paid then looked around seeing what I'd been missing all day sitting beside …… Deidara? Score! I saw Sasori walk towards them taking the opposite seat in front of Dei I took this as my que to take the one ahead of Kakuzu " Deidara-kun your art essay was lacking very important details I was wondering if we could discuss them over lunch before class starts" came Sasori's business teacher voice, out of the corner of my eye as I sat I saw Kakuzu glare at his fried udon meal "Awh ok Danna anyway meet my new friend Kakuzu!" the said boy Kakuzu looked up and gave me and Sasori a brief nod before retuning to glare at his noodles "Hey.. Your in my class who was that boy sitting behind you he still has lines to do" the first sentence I could manage out it seems I had offended him though as his head jerked upwards to glare at me " His name is…" the boy took a few slurps of his udon then continued " Pein he only does things like this cause I told him I didn't want to be in his stupid money wasting club" he growled with irritation then took a sip of his water and shrugged.

Deidara suddenly hugged Kakuzu close to him causing jealousy to bubble up in me making me feel as if I had indigestion " Kakuzu is coming over for dinner!" Sasori started choking on his sandwich " Danna!" the blonde rushed to his lover's side and patted his back to help the food slide down Sasori's throat " Danna! Don't worry I told Kakuzu-Chan about my situation that my parents died so you and Hidan took me in don't worry!" Sasori's coughing fit soon subsided " If its too much trouble-" I cut him off "NO!" oh shit erm time to think quickly! " He can don't worry about it Deidara ha ha ha!" I felt my face burn so I took this as my que to leave "Uhrm well best get back to class ha ha!" I shot out of my seat tripping over Sasori's I waited for the floor to smash my face in or something but it never came I felt a hand holding me helping me regain balance. Looking over to who this warm hand belonged too I found myself turn into a statue, leaning over the table grabbing me was none other than the beautiful Kakuzu his eyes holding very little concern "Thank you Kakuzu-kun" Kakuzu must not have expected that because I felt the impact of the floor soon after.

_Later that day_

I trudged over to Sasori's car frowning at the commotion earlier I blushed as I remembered the warmness and firmness of Kakuzu's hand on mine. Then I punched the car door of Sasori's pride and joy when I remembered how much of a fool I must of looked "YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!" wow Sasori made his que very loudly may I add "Achem Sasori-san May I please remind you that this is not a brothel so your disgusting wor…." I blocked out that annoying gruff feminine voice of the Headmistress Tsuboobies oops I mean Tsunade. Why could I just not fall for her instead of falling for Kakuzu-kun I lowered my head feeling slightly ashamed of myself and that did not happen regularly ok it didn't happen at all! Well it's not……. " I'm sorry Tsunade-sama" Sasori bowed his head what a kiss ass pansy faggot! If Jashin-sama saw how un-masculine Sasori was he would have me sacrifice him but as we all know Jashin-sama… "But are you sure it's ok I come over?" Wait a second I know that voice I felt myself becoming giddy.

"Yeah un its cool! You said so your self you weren't working till later" "Hm that's true" As I looked up to that beautiful tanned face cut as cleanly as a diamond I caught a very small smile unfortunately that smile was aimed at Deidara and not me, Jashin I wanted to smash in that stupid blondes face "Hidan-san why are you grinding your teeth did Jashin-san tell you that you needed to fast for a month again?" Blue worried eyes searched my purple ones " It's Jashin-sama! Show some respect dumb ass before I sacrifice you!… your lucky Jashin does not like gay blonde haired blue eyed pansy faggots like you! Otherwise I would sacrifice you right now!" after my out burst I realised I was talking to myself as everyone has retreated into the car and where now giggling about music.

The car ride home was pretty un-eventful I casted a huge number of glances towards Kakuzu each of them had been rewarded by an unimpressed glare… Sheesh it was never this hard to get a woman's attention! He's a 17 year old boy he's gotta feel horny some time right? He should do, I was fucking everything that moved when I was his age…. but that's a different story… maybe this meant he was a virgin suddenly I got a dirty thought and started grinning like Jiriah- sensei

Hidan's dirty thoughts (explicit 18+)

"Please be gentle I've never done this before" Came the very innocent and soft words from a naked Kakuzu who was on his hands and knees his thin tanned slender body was enticing me to the point where I was salivating, his round full buttocks was in front my throbbing erection teasing me, waiting for me to penetrate him, I grabbed his thighs rubbing softly at the beautiful caramel skin then suddenly I thrust in and all I heard was a gruff scream and all I felt was utter bliss as I pulled out slowly I started feeling my aggressive nature become more dominant I grabbed his hair back hearing a sharp growl I shuddered then thrust in again hearing another husky whimper I carried on my assault as I reached under him grabbing his erect cock pre-cum gathering at his head as I thrusted within him I moved my hand in rhythm soon we both came together "Hidan-san" came the husky whimper of the sweating mass of nerves under me "Hidan-san" huh wait that sounded more like Deidara "Hidan-san un!" I felt a flick to my forehead.

"What brat!" I snapped the blonde suddenly jumped back clinging on my Kuzu! Damn brat! "Well your sweating a lot and.. and.. And you are panting really hard and you look possessed un!" damn kid was right need to think of an excuse " Uhh I think I'm coming down with a fever…damn infected kids everywhere!" I received a brief nod of understanding from Deidara before I was ignored again.

We soon arrived at the house time just seemed to fly by with Kakuzu and Deidara bitching about that perverted teacher Jiriah so I didn't get a word in edge wise "Hey Sasori did you see that clipping in 'NUTZY' magazine Alice in Wonder bra ha ha was class! Her tits where almost as big as Tsuboobies' I received an irritated stare from Sasori and a shocked unimpressed look from both Kakuzu and Deidara before they all went back to doing what they started "fine fuck you bunch of faggots I'm off to my room to watch some porn ya bunch of pussys!" with that I stormed out of the room whilst hearing Deidara exclaim " Make sure you don't break your head through the wall again we all know how aggressive you get Hidan-kun and although I'm gay I don't wanna see your sweaty sausage!" with that I heard a crowd of laughter like that of one of those shitty football events pfft we all know wrestling is manlier! "Keh! Fag!"

With that I went to bed watching some porno with two Swedish bitches getting gangbanged and I couldn't seem to get into the mood cause all that crossed my mind was fucking that little prick downstairs eventually I fell asleep with complete and utterly no satisfaction.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,';';';';'';';';';';';';';.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

HA! I GOT YOU THEN! IT'S NOT REALLY FINISHED YET! UN FUCKING FOURTUNATE FOR YOU EHH?

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,';';';';'';';';';';';';';.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I woke a few hours later with a huge hard on another dream about my Kakuzu how crule he is. I rolled out of bed literally hitting my head on the hard oak floors "Jashin fucked your mother" I held my head and got on my hands of knees crawling to the stairs looking down at the tormenting ally of exercise "fuck this" I threw myself down making a massive banging sound on each stair my body making many sick cracking sounds but ah fuck it at this moment my hard on was the only thing aching "Where the fuck is everyone surly they heard that?" I asked myself irritated

I got up stretching out the kinks I'd built up walking into the kitchen finding a note in Deidara's very neat kanji ' Hey un you where asleep so me and Sasori went out to see the fireworks don't expect us back he he he! Oh and Kakuzu said he had to work cya!'

So he was hiding out at work the item of my craving…..i think I have to have him now otherwise I'd pussy out each time!

I reach for the phone a heavy sweat taking over my body as my hips thrusted forward as if Kakuzu was there waiting for me already oh Jashin I really need him now.

I quickly with a girlish squeal of delight picked up the phone and dialled the number "Hello, this is green blossom Chinese restaurant may I take your order please?" came the irritating girls voice " I want the 34 with rice the 12 and the K…k…Kakuzu" she seemed to pause for a second "Excuse me?" Awh shit "sorry phone cut off for a second…bad connection I said I would like it delivered by Kakuzu please" Awh nice save!

"Erm Ok sir it may be up to 40 minutes as Kakuzu is currently already delivering an order, where are we delivering? and may I take your name" I told her the rest of my details put the phone down and awaited to see my delivery boy but to really kick me in my erect cock Jashin had other plans for me as I had fallen asleep again and when I awoke 4 hours had passed and now as I sat there ready to kill something or someone I realised

Not only was my dick still harder than steal and more sore than a dogs ass that had ringworm I still had 30mins left to call back and re order my meal! Maybe Jashin didn't forsake me after all!

After calling again and having that irritating Chinese woman yell at me in incoherent Japanese she agreed to bring me my order although it would be cold. It arrived shortly after wards. Lucky! I grinned. There was a knock on my door and a spring in my step but I quickly made it vanish as I opened the door I would never let him know what he did to me.

YAOI LEMON 18+ (awh I'm goin to hell!)

There he was in all his glory stood in front of me a distasteful snarl was set on his perfectly chiselled face and a bag of food clutched at his side "What are you deaf now you stupid fuck? Wasting my damn diesel and my fucking money!", I couldn't restrain myself I grabbed his empty hand and ragged him into the hallway forcefully and threw him against the wall pushing myself closely up against him. He struggled pushing me away but I was taller and stronger than him it was oh so easy to over power him the maniac inside of me laughed I forced my right leg in between his thighs and held both arms above his head restraining him, my hold on his arms must have been too much or it may have been out of shock but he has dropped the bag of food, with my other leg I kicked the door shut and gazed heatedly into his eyes " What are you doing you fag! Rape is against the law you know!" Boy was that glare dangerous he could have probably stopped 50 rampaging rhinos with it but he didn't scare me he only thrilled me further maybe I was a masochist but I just couldn't help myself I _**had**_ to have him, no I'll rephrase that I _**was**_ going to have him and completely desecrate him, mark him as my own.

I place my lips in a furiously rough kiss on his unwilling soft lips so hard I had actually split his lip, he threw his head to the side so my lips slid across to his neck " Stop it! You freak!" I chuckled " According to everyone at school you are the freak" as I gazed at him I saw something flash in his eyes sadness, grief and hurt for the first time in my life my heart ached. Shit there was no way in Jashin's hell I was falling in love with this…this kid! Suddenly shock had spread on my face for a second time Kakuzu's lips where on mine no force but soft and shy I gazed at his closed eyes and red cheeks and kissed back more gently freeing his hands while resting my arms around his waist pulling his narrow thin hips towards mine.

Soon I felt the kiss becoming more I licked the boys lips begging for entrance slowly but surly Kakuzu granted it to me I thrust my tongue into in needily, tasting every crevice of his sweet delicious mouth I felt a vibration as he moaned egging me on but I pulled back taking in shaky gulps of air, that's when I saw it Kakuzu's beautiful green eyes dazed and filled with lust I studied him watching his breathing trying hard to even out.

I felt his hands that he was resting on my chest during the kiss slide down to the bottom of my shirt then under it, the feeling of his soft girlish hands caressing my abs felt like heaven I almost came as I felt my lower regions as well as face heat up. I started taking little nips at his tanned neck hearing him moan I suddenly felt him grow bold as he unfastened my jeans I heard them drop to the floor so I took that as my que to step out of them. I grabbed his chin and kissed him again but gasped as I felt his hand rubbing my clothed fully erect crotch "Good- Jashin" sounded my voice in a whispered moan I felt him slide down my body and stopping with his mouth at my crotch I lent my sweating head against the cold surface of the wall both of my hands tangling themselves deep against his scalp.

Suddenly I felt the cloth between my cock and Kakuzu's lips slide down my legs then being engulfed whole deep within my delivery boys throat "JASHIN! KAKUZU!" He winced as I tried to push his head further I felt him gag slightly so I stopped my assault putting both of my hands on the wall next to my head as he slid me out of his mouth coughing a little then licking the head of my cock cleaning it of the pre-cum then he took me in his mouth once more I screamed in ecstasy "K-k-Kakuzu!" he mumbled something incoherent which made his mouth vibrate making me jolt forward ramming myself further back in his mouth chocking him again this time spilling cum into his throat " JASHIN-SAMA!" I breathed very loudly.

I was panting oh so heavily now in utter bliss Kakuzu started to suck faster and harder until I could not take it anymore I pulled myself out of his mouth forcefully and with great force came all over his face, neck and shirt " Damn you to hell!" I fell to my knees orgasm taking over my form.

When I had the strength to lift my head to look back at those Jade eyes I saw him licking himself clean of my fluids " You are so fucking sexy" I breathed heavily causing him to look at me distastefully " yeah and you look revolting as always" ….ok that one hurt but his words wouldn't prevent me from taking him, soon I pushed him down with all my weight my hands beside his head where keeping me above him "Care to take this further?… and don't bother saying no your mine weather you like it or not" I smirked he hmphed " I hate you you ugly Jashinist" with that I pulled his legs over my shoulders, positioning my cock at his entrance then trust into him as hard as I could with hurt which I cleverly managed to disguise by malice breaking his insides and hearing such piercing scream I swear both my ears popped "nghh ahhh ouch you fuck! You didn't say it would hurt this bad agh nngh ah hmmnn ssssww"

my eyes darkened with excitement "I'm sorry did that hurt?" he narrowed his eyes at me as I pulled out then thrusted in even slower continuing the same process a few times until he moaned with more pleasure than pain I then quickened as we moaned and panted together as a unit as in my daydream a few days ago I grabbed his cock hard and ran my hand along the length of it, he thrust into my hand before I roughly continued "Agh Hidan-sensei! I…i..agh!" I stopped my assault " S…s..sensei?" nooooo! I wanted San or Sama! He made me look like a paedophile! "Agh! Hidan-sensei? What's ah wrong please more?" he looked at me pleadingly

" Sensei I don't like it can't you come up with something sexier?" oh no he was mad again a glare slapping itself of my kuzu's face " Move arse-hole before I murder you!" man I swear I looked like a scolded dog shit I started to lick his neck like a dog begging for forgiveness as I started thrusting again I came first and pulled out of him "Hey wait! What about me?" he screamed "what about you?" I smirked evilly I gasped as he grabbed his own cock, giving himself a hand job I panted heavily throwing myself towards him quickly taking him in my own mouth sucking as hard as I could he let out a pleasure laced scream as he came quickly then he fell to the floor exhausted I picked him up bridal style looking at his pretty blushing face laying him on the sofa watching him drift to sleep and I joined him feeling happy and content for the first time in my pitiful life "My Kuzu" where the last words that came from my mouth before I drifted off.

When I awoke I felt no warmth only the ghost of the velvety warmth that had left me…. Kakuzu had gone and I was alone I'll teach that bitch a lesson he'll never forget…. Well I am his sensei.

TBC

OK that was utter shite a big rush of shittyness agh! Well I'll be very amused if I get reviews, which I doubt ha, ha, sorry! If I by any chance get ANY reviews I'll give you some DeiSas next chapter and a big dose of HidKak please review?

MAN THAT WAS SO PAINFULLY LONG! O.o you bored? Mwuaha!


End file.
